Chat Attack!
by Soreye
Summary: What do the characters do when they're not having adventures? Chat in chat rooms! A cracky adventure starring the Doctors , Master, Rose, Donna, Mickey, Martha, Jack, & many more!
1. Martha

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it's trademarks, ect, or the idea of the chat room, although I do have one of those AIM WIMZI gadgets on my MySpace…_

_Some spoilers for season 4, written post-series four so forgive anything that doesn't make sense._

Dedicated to the few people who actually IM me…

EDIT AS OF JULY 25th, 2008: I updated and changed a lot in the fanfic, and also added a few new things. Hope you like it better!

* * *

Martha Jones sat down at her computer. She signed into a random chat room the Doctor had shown her.

--

--MJ09 has just signed in--

--BigHair42 has just signed in--

--

She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. The Doctor was on. She hadn't expected that.

--

MJ09: heyy

BigHai42: Hello, Martha!

MJ09: wats up?

BigHair42: Right now we're ready to visit Pompeii.

--

The phone rang. She sighed.

--

MJ09: nice. brb-phone

--

She went to pick up the phone and hurriedly argued with the operator. When she came back, she quickly read the messages she'd missed. Martha sighed.

--



BigHair42: What does brb mean?

BigHair42: Hello? Martha?

BigHair42: Martha?

BigHair42: MARTHA?

--

Grumbling, she sat down and began typing furiously.

--

MJ09: wat? i was on the phone! somethin about xtra txtin charges i'm not covered for!

BigHair42: Oh. That.

MJ09: wat in the world have u been doin to my phone?

BigHair42: Well, Donna found it and she had forgotten her phone.

BigHair42: And I have lots of dangerous things in my pockets.

BigHair42: And I decided to let her take care of it.

BigHair42: Besides, it might come useful someday.

BigHair42: We might be trapped and have to use your phone.

BigHair42: And I don't know if she understood 'do not use it unless it's an emergency'.

BigHair42: So, I'll pay you back.

Big Hair42: Sorry.

BigHair42: Really Sorry.

BigHair42: Really extremely sorry.

BigHair42: Really extremely immensely sorry.

YOU HAVE BEEN RATE LIMITED. PLEASE WAIT 10 SECONDS BEFORE MESSAGING AGAIN.

--

Martha laughed, tears in her eyes. She missed him. She missed the Doctor and his babbling, his smiling face as he talked on and on.



--

BigHair42: What does that mean?

MJ09: just shut up

MJ09: and who is this Donna person?

BigHair42: Just someone.

MJ09: who??

BigHair42: Just someone I picked up somewhere.

--

She grabbed a tissue.

--

--Donna has just signed in--

MJ09: are you going through some obsessive phase about not telling people about other companions?

MJ09: hi.

BigHair42: Oi! I thought you were changing?

Donna: oh, gosh. thought i could get a break from u fer a second. guess i was rong!

BigHair42: Well, get changed and ready! Now!

Donna: No.

BigHair42: Now.

Donna: No.

BigHair42: Please, get ready!

Donna: NO.

BigHair42: At least hurry up!

Donna: NO.

BigHair42: Please! It's just the ancient Romans!



Donna: NO!

BigHair42: REALLY, REALLY, HURRY UP!!

Donna: NO!

YOU HAVE BEEN RATE LIMITED. PLEASE WAIT 10 SECONDS BEFORE MESSAGING AGAIN.

--

Martha laughed again. She still missed him.

--

MJ09: u can really babble.

BigHair42: You're one to talk.

--

She did a double take on the screen. _Donna?_ Was this the Donna that supposedly stolen her phone? All that stress from school, and on top of it, she had to worry about some stranger ruining her budget. Sometimes she wondered if the Doctor was worth it.

--

MJ09: now i can get a word in! are u the donna that's been runnin up my phone bill?!

Donna: it's not my fault the martian didn't tell me i couldn't txt!!

BigHair42: How many times do I have to tell you, Donna?! I'M NOT FROM MARS!!

BigHair42: People from mars have ginger hair, anyways.

BigHair42: Why can't I be ginger!

BigHair42: You either of you see a reason I shouldn't have ginger hair?

BigHair42: I promise you, next time I will be ginger.

BigHair42: At least I'll try.

BigHair42: Really, Really, Really try.

BigHair42: I'm serious here.

BigHair42: Hello?

BigHair42: Did you leave me again?



BigHair42: Hello?

BigHair42: H-E-L-L-O!!

BigHair42: Martha?

BigHair42: Donna?

YOU HAVE BEEN RATE LIMITED. PLEASE WAIT 10 SECONDS BEFORE MESSAGING AGAIN.

BigHair42: Wonder if I could sonic this chat room from here! That "rate limiting" is getting so darn annoyin!

MJ09: lol.

Donna: wat's up with the hair thing? do u have some kinda OCD about hair?

MJ09: lol

BigHair42: Hey! Just cos Sarah Jane said it doesn't mean you can!

--

_Sarah Jane?_ Her cheeks burned with jealousy.

--

Donna: who's this Sarah Jane?

MJ09: yea! just wat haven't u been tellin us?

BigHair42: Umm, long story. Just, an old friend.

Donna: rite.

--Tevanka has just signed on--

BigHair42: Oh, no.

Tevanka: hello, dr!

MJ09: hoo r u?

Donna: lemme, guess. U've traveled with the dr B4?

Tevanka: yea. Tegan Javanka. u?

Donna: i'm donna an this is- wow, idk her name!



MJ09: martha jones. and we've both traveled with the doc, yeah

Tevanka: really?

BigHair42: Girls, It's not that bad, nothing to be complaining about, being 3 of 36...

--

_Thirty six? Thirty six?_ She almost banged on the keyboard.

--

MJ09: _**36?!**_

BigHair42: More or less, yeah.

BigHair42: I should've kept my mouth shut, probably.

--

_Probably?_ Martha smiled again.

--

Donna: what are we, collectable cereal box tops?

Tevanka: i've met others, but _36_?

BigHair42: Yeah, I have to, erm, go. Rome awaits!

Donna: I thought u said Pompeii!

--

Martha snorted. There he was again, the Doctor, stressed and messing up. He was surrounded by people he loved, and the fact that they knew him so well scared him.

--

MJ09: i heard he went to Rome with someone, idk

MJ09: Rose, i think

Donna: maybe he has more than one OCD

Tevanka: wat's that? ocd?

Donna: well- i'll let the dr xplain



BigHair42: Martha, you're the doctor here. I mean, officially.

MJ09: Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

MJ09: mean's hes obsessed with his hair. Not really, tho, we were just kidding. We don't hav anything against people with ocds or whatever. But the dr is kinda obsessed with his hair…

Donna: ginger hair, mostly.

BigHair42: Just cos the hairdye didn't work!

Tevanka: hairdye? Lol!

BigHair42: Like I said, Pompeii!

--BigHair42 has signed off--

--

She sighed. He was there, now he was gone. Martha reached for the phone. Her hand came down. She couldn't call him. Not now. Not now, when her exams were almost finished and she had barely had enough time to see her family. She wanted to be a doctor. She also wanted to be with one.

--

MJ09: 3 of 36. can't believe him!

Tevanka: and I've known him soo long, and he still surprises me.

MJ09: we should start a club, Companions United!

Donna: i only know you guys.

Tevanka: Oh, I've met a few.

Donna: back 2 the rose person then

MJ09: lol. no, i think shes in a parallel universe or somethin.

--

Poor Doctor. How hard it must've been for him to lose someone. How hard would it be to know you could see them anytime, but have to hold back. Time travel could suck sometimes.

--

Donna: oh i have to go. I think the dr's come to spy on us



MJ09: ttyl

Tevanka: see ya.

--Donna has signed off--

--

Martha typed in a furious goodbye, but only clicked the "Appear offline" button. She wanted to see what would happen next.

--

MJ09: i better go, 2. exams. ttyl

--MJ09 has signed off--

Tevanka: S'pose it's just me then

--Harold Saxon has just signed on--

Tevanka: Hello, hoo might u be?

Harold Saxon: i am your lord and master.

--

_No! It couldn't be!_

--

Tevanka: oh no, not that quack again

--Tevanka has signed off--

Harold Saxon: Now who's supposed to keep me company?

--Dalek Caan has just signed on--

Dalek Caan: YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!

Harold Saxon: shut up!

Harold Saxon: bi-bi!

--Harold Saxon has signed off--

--rtyler007 has signed on--



Rtyler007: hello?

Dalek Caan: EXTERMINATE!

Rtyler007: sigh

--rtyler007 has signed off—

--

Martha, laughing, turned off her computer and began studying for her last few exams. As she smiled, a tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

Ha! Or, as they would say, "lol". Reviewing would be as welcome as being in the above chat room.

Thanks!


	2. Master

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Doctor Who. If I did, I would both be very old and ahem have the STRIPED BROWN SUIT be the Doctor's ''outfit''.

Props to beta.

* * *

Harold Saxon was bored. It was after midnight, and he had had a long day campaigning.

He couldn't sleep, due to the constant drumming.

He signed into an online chatroom. No one was on. Within seconds, he had pointed his lazer screwdriver at the computer, just to make things interesting.

--

--Harold Saxon has just signed in--

--MJ09 has just signed in--

--Donna has just signed in--

MJ09: hi, donna!

Donna: heyy

Harold Saxon: hello

Donna: hi.

MJ09: lol

-

He frowned. He knew that they were private messaging. Curse that. When he was prime minister, when he was the Master of all earth, then he'd know what they said.

-

Donna: u know u really don't have 2 put ur full name

MJ09: lol

Harold Saxon: yeah well u come up with a better one

MJ09: well...

Donna: bighead

MJ09: nice.

Harold Saxon: fine then

--Harold Saxon has changed their name to: BigHead24--

MJ09: lol that's just too funny

BigHead24: what?

Donna: lol

--BigHair42 has just signed on--

BigHair42: Hey.

Donna: hiya

MJ09: hi

BigHead24: yo

BigHair42: Did Donna put you up to it?

BigHead24: is there some kinda secret that everyone else knows?

Donna: yeah, did you hear about Britney Spears?

MJ09: wat about her?

BigHair42: Did you hear about-wait, never mind. It's not on the news yet.

BigHead24: what?

MJ09: long story

Donna: long story

BigHair42: Really long story.

-

Harold turned on the television. He figured he'd at least watch the news. He stopped and smiled. What did he care about Britney Spears?

--

MJ09: oh, and donna

MJ09: have u been txting again?

MJ09: coughcough

Donna: erm. maybee

MJ09: who've u been txting 30 times a day?!!??!

Donna: idk my bff rose

BigHair42: That's not funny.

MJ09: lol

MJ09: and u said _i_ watch too much tv

BigHair42: I meant Star Wars.

BigHead24: wat's wrong with star wars?

BigHair42: It's just a bit...wow.

Donna: yeh but we just watch it for the hott guys

BigHair42: Where was I when they filmed it?

MJ09: watchin Britney Spears

MJ09: lol

Donna: Seriously, who cares?

BigHair42: Your mom.

Donna: ur not tellin me???

MJ09: um, donna, it's only the worst comeback in this century

BigHead24: yea but wat about the "joe mama" jokes

BigHair42: What's wrong with Mom jokes?

MJ09: basically ur just insulting people's mothers.

--

He sighed. What was the big deal with the mom jokes?

--

BigHead24: btw, what's up with big hair?

MJ09: he has hair issues

BigHair42: No! Not the OCD thing again. Donna, we're here. Let's go.

Donna: I'm talking. lemme alone!

BigHead24: are u guys married?

BigHair42: NO!

Donna: NONONONONONO!!!!!

Donna: just cos i had a wedding dress...

MJ09: You got married???!?!?

--

The Master squinted at the screen. BigHair42...That sounded farmiliar. Who did he know that loved their hair?

--

BigHair42: Why does everyone assume that?

MJ09: sometimes u can relle freak me out

Donna You're tellin me!

BigHead24: do you travel alot?

BigHair42: Yes.

MJ09: yea

Donna: yep

--

_Big hair? Donna? MJ?_

_No, it couldn't be?!_

--

BigHead24: doctor?

BigHair42: Look! I've told you! I'm sorry for whatever I did, please don't take it out on the human race!

MJ09: lol

MJ09: so, u've traveled with him, too? coughcough

BigHair42: Have you got a cough?

Donna: ...

Donna: omg, not this again. plz tell me ur not an upset former crazed companion wanting to destroy my flat. like that other guy...

BigHair42: That was a Marifiansixan in disguise.

MJ09: sure.

BigHead24: FINALLY!

MJ09: told ya. psychopath.

MJ09: i guess i better tell u by now

Donna: he dosen't know yet?

Donna: that's rare

BigHair42: What?

Donna: not that again

BigHair42: What?

MJ09: lol

Donna: we know and u don't!

BigHair42: What?

BigHair42: Really, what?

Donna: lol

BigHair42: WHAT?

MJ09: lol

Donna: lol

MJ09: lol

BigHead24: i knew u all had a secret!

BigHead24: tell me, what is it?

Donna: NO!

MJ09: lol

--

The drums were getting louder.

They banged aginst his skull.

Taunting him. Just out of his reach.

The call to war.

The drums.

They were getting closer.

And closer.

He was coming.

The storm was coming.

--

MJ09: Dr, you are talkin to none but...

Donna: yea! drag it out! suspense!

MJ09: The one and only...

Donna: can i get a drum roll?

MJ09: (nice one, donna)

BigHair42: Who?

BigHead24: What?

--

The drums were beating in his head. Annoyances, they were. All the tiny little humans and their stupid machines and the drumming. The drumming that drove him insane, day and night. The drumming as wild as the wind.

The _never_ ending drumbeat.

--

MJ09: Harold Saxon. our lord and Master.

--BigHair42 has just signed off--

BigHead24: crap

MJ09: how'd he take it?

Donna: that'd be him now, bangin on my door shouting about timelines and such

BigHead24: he can talk

Donna: yea, g2g. he's got the sonic out!

--

_Sonic? Sonic screwdriver! Now that's a good idea! No. Laser's better. Much. More Zap! Yes. Go with the ZAP!_

--

MJ09: see ya

BigHead24: yea

--Donna has just signed off--

MJ09: yea

MJ09: exams

BigHead24: k

MJ09: good night

BigHead24: yeah yeah yeah

MJ09: BYEBYE!

MJ09: OH, u just got DISSED!

BigHead24: IT'S ON! OH, IT'S ON MARTHA JONES!

BigHead24: i will get you someday!

MJ09: i'm sure u did...ownage!

--

He sighed. They had slipped out of his fingers, once again.

--

--MJ09 has just signed off--

BigHead24: bored...

--DalekCaan has just signed on--

DalekCaan: EXTERMINATE!

--Cyberman has just signed on--

Cyberman: DELETE!

DalekCaan: I WILL EXTERMINATE YOUR DELETE!

Cyberman: NO, YOU ARE MISTAKEN. IT IS I WHO WILL DELETE YOUR EXTERMINATE!

BigHead24: WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP! NO ONE CARES!

--DalekCaan has just signed off--

--Cyberman has just signed off--

--BigHead24 has just signed off--

--

Harold Saxon turned off his computer and the telly. His brain hurt. He needed sleep.

Soon.

* * *

The Master's mind works in weird ways (like mine's!).

Please review with new guest star suggestions! Thanks!


	3. Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Camp Rock, the Jonas Brothers (groan), a pie factory, or _I Love Lucy_.

This is PRE Turn Left...

Yeah, so, it was written at 2 in the morning, so it is utter insanity. And I made the Master italicized so you could tell him and the Doctor apart. Yeah, they do have very similar screenames.

Well, enjoy!

(A big thanks to celtifox for the special guest star!!)

**retardis.retardis.retardis.retardis.retardis.retardis.retardis.retardis.**

rtyler007 -- Rose Tyler

BigHair42 -- the Doctor

Donna -- Donna Noble

_BigHead24 _-- _the Master_

MJ09 Martha -- Jones

freddielady94 -- (you'll see!)

Cyberman -- a cyberman

Dalek Caan -- Dalek Caan. Post insanity.

**retardis.retardis.retardis.retardis.retardis.retardis.retardis.retardis.**

Rose banged on the computer. It was an old laptop, busted and near broken.

The wi-fi was a bad connection, but she signed onto the chat room with little trouble.

--

--rtyler007 has signed on--

--BigHair42 has signed on--

--Donna has signed on--

_--BigHead24has signed on--_

--MJ09 has signed on--

Donna: hey guys

BigHair42: Hi!

_BigHead24: hello hello hello!_

BigHair42: You do know that by you, being in our personal timeline's past and us being in your future, we could be seriously endangering the human race by talking?

MJ09: oh, dr, wat could it hurt?

--

Rose began to type furiously in the chat room box, but the computer froze. She could only watch the conversation, not take place in it. She sighed.

--

_BigHead24: it doesn't really matter_

BigHair42: sticks out tongue

Donna: you are so childish.

BigHair42: I am not!

_BigHead24: are toooo_

BigHair42: Am not!

_BigHead24: you are to_

BigHair42: I am not!

_BigHead24: are to_

BigHair42: Am not!

_BigHead24: are to_

BigHair42: Am not!

_BigHead24: are to_

BigHair42: Am not!

YOU HAVE BEEN RATE LIMITED. PLEASE WAIT 10 SECONDS BEFORE MESSAGING AGAIN.

--

Rose laughed frustrated.

The computer wouldn't turn off, either, so she was stuck watching the Doctor and his friends chatting away to themselves.

--

Donna: What. Ever. Major. Losers.

BigHair42: Are you still talking about that _Camp Rock_ movie?

_BigHead24: ugh. It's not even out yet and it sounds stupid_

MJ09: camp rock??

Donna: The Jonas Brothers.

BigHair42: How childish is it for a grown woman to be obsessed with a teenage band?

Donna: I am not obsessed! My cousin's daughter loves that movie!

MJ09: Well, she is right about the major losers part.

MJ09: lol

Donna: lol

BigHair42: :(

--freddielady94 has signed on--

MJ09: lol

Donna: lol

Freddielady94: LOL FEST!!

BigHair42: Um, hello. Who is this?

_BigHead24: obviously it's a girl named Fred. _

Donna: sorry bout being named Fred, I know it's such a guy's name

BigHair42: Donna! That is a very mean thing to say!

MJ09: yeah, but look on the bright side, you could have a TOTTALLY AND COMPLETELY STUPID NAME THAT DOSENT SOUND IMPRESSIVE AT ALL!!

Freddielady94: that sounds like two people I used to know…

Donna: and two people we're talking two

_BigHead24: I have this strange feeling im being insulted..._

BigHair42: What?

Donna: Oh. My. Gosh. If you say that one more time!

Donna: Can't you find something btr 2 say?

Donna: GAAAHHH!!

Freddielady94: is she ok?

BigHair42: Yeah, she's like that a lot.

Freddielady94: Are you married?

Donna: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK IM MARRIED TO THIS MARTIAN!

Donna: I can't even hug him without getting a paper cut

Donna: Martha, were you like insane or somethin??

MJ09: no, blinded by great hair

--

Rose laughed.

The Doctor did have great hair. Really, really great hair.

--

BigHair42: What's wrong with my hair??

_BigHead24: obsessed much?_

BigHair42: I haven't ALWAYS been obsessed with my hair!

_BigHead24: um, actually yeah_

Donna: lol

_BigHead24: there was this one time your hair got singed and you were screaming "AHHH! MY HAIR!" for hours on end._

BigHair42: When was this??

_BigHead24: when we blew up the chemical lab…_

BigHair42: I remember now! Good times!

_BigHead24: Good times..._

Freddielady94: are you guys brothers or somethin??

BigHair42: NO! Why does everyone assume that?  
_BigHead24: it's not like we live in a fantasy world or star wars or something…_

BigHair42: You see, he's my arch nemesis.

_BigHead24: I'm his arch nemesis!_

_BigHead24: MUAHAHAHA!_

Donna: therapy…

MJ09: …

Freddielady94: wow. You're a lot like some old friends of mine, really!

BigHair42: ??

Donna: …

_BigHead24: ??_

MJ09: ??

BigHair42: Who are you?

Freddielady94: just call me Fred…my name is unimportant

Donna: is that supposed to sound impressive?

BigHair42: What? That sounds farmiliar…

MJ09: um, what?

MJ09: anyone else lost??

_BigHead24: yepp! _

Donna: always….

BigHair42: I think I've heard that one thing before…

MJ09: oh no.

_BigHead24: I think I feel a flashback coming on…_

**BigHair42: **_**We were walking towards where I'd parked, talking about living plastic and the like. **_

**BigHair42: **_**The sky was blue, birds were chirping, people were talking happily in the background going about doing their errands. Rose asked me who I was, **_

**BigHair42: **_**and I told her my name, and Rose said, "Is that supposed to sound impressive?" and I replied "Sort of, yeah." **_

MJ09: she was blonde!

Donna: explains so much

_BigHead24: hey! My wife is blonde!_

Freddielady94: ive been blonde! That's a rude assumption!

MJ09: sigh

Donna: sorry, but everyone knows that redheads and brunettes are the smartest

MJ09: amen to that

Donna: high five

MJ09: high five

Donna: what was that??

_BigHead24: wat?_

Donna: we just lurched, I think were spinning out of control!!

BigHair42: Donna! Get in here IMMEDIATELY!!

Donna: bye guys

Donna: if I don't make it out of this

Donna: tell my mum

Donna: she needs a better haircut

_BigHead24: that was __so__ anti-dramatic!_

--Donna has signed off--

--BigHair42 has signed off--

MJ09: I blame his lack of a drivers license

_BigHead24: meh, well, he failed the test_

MJ09: I've seen you drive that thing (or should I say steal it?)

Freddielady94: I think I understand the whole "arch nemesis" thing now.

_BigHead24: that ain't the half of it_

MJ09: oh, no.

MJ09: not another flashback (!)

_BigHead24: __We were just kids, playing around outside. He walked up to me._

_BigHead24: __It was a beautiful day, the suns were shining and everything was happy. It was so annoying!_

MJ09: ...

_BigHead24: __So he walked up to me and said "HEY! Do you wanna be best enemies some day when we grow up? And I'm like "SURE! But can I be good?"_

_BigHead24: __He said "We'll take turns, every 14 regenerations!"_

MJ09: ??

_BigHead24: young and stupid, young and stupid._

_BigHead24: oh, I'm sorry, I g2g, Lucy's calling_

MJ09: wat a very clichéd excuse to get offline, just so the writer can cleverly reveal a plot twist and hold your attention on the story, when you could be doing better things, like eating pie and watching old _I Love Lucy_ reruns!

_BigHead24: hey!_

_BigHead24: I love Lucy!_

_BigHead24: but she really is calling for me!_

_BigHair42: have fun! Bibi!_

_--BigHead24 has signed off--_

Freddielady94: wait!

Freddielady94: would that make you a time lord?

MJ09: time lord? Um...

Freddielady94: nvm. If you see him or that big hair guy online again, can you tell them romana says hi??

MJ09: um, sure?

Freddielady94: thanks!

--freddielady94 has signed off--

MJ09: just me then.

MJ09: whistles

--Cyberman has signed on--

Cyberman: DELETE! DELETE!

MJ09: cyber-what??

MJ09: Are you those things from canary warf??

Cyberman: You will be upgraded! Delete! Delete!

--Dalek Caan has signed on--

Dalek Caan: EXTERMINATE!

Cyberman: DELETE!

Dalek Caan: I warn you cyberman, you have declared war on the Daleks!

Cyberman: This is not war. This is pest control!

Dalek Caan: You_ so_ totally stole that line from me!

MJ09: Boys! Or robots, or whatever, cant you just get along? You cant xactly destroy each other via computer, can ya?

Dalek Caan: The human has a point.

Cyberman: Humans must be upgraded!

--MJ09 has signed off--

--

Rose finally got the computer working.

--

Rtyler007: HELLO??

Dalek Caan: EXTERMINATE!

Cyberman: DELETE!!

Rtyler007: right, now im in trouble…

--rtyler007 has signed off--

--

She signed off and teleported away with a sigh.

--

Yeah, yeah. It's "Outer Space Facebook" all over again…and really, you could be eating pie. Or watching I Love Lucy reruns. But I'm honored that you would rather read my fic than eat pie (and watch _I Love Lucy_..)

Oh, and please keep submitting your ideas for special guest stars! Please, please, please make them plausible, though...


	4. The Fangirls

Disclaimer: rtyler007: Sarah dosen't own Doctor Who, does she? BigHair42: Nope, no way!

This chapter was co-written with my friend Danielle, we wrote our own characters in the fangirl dialogue. Thanks Danielle!

Please enjoy!

* * *

rtyler007 = Rose Tyler

BigHair42 = the Doctor

handsome_jack = Captain Jack Harkness

_BigHead24 = the Master_

MJ09 = Martha Jones

Donna = Donna Noble

**Mrs_sarey_lukey = fangirl "Sarey"**

Mrs_dannie_doctor = fangirl "Danielle"

Freddielady94 = Romana

Ghost_of_owen = Owen Harper's "Ghost"

* * *

--rtyler007 has signed on--

--BigHair42 has signed on--

--handsome_jack has signed on--

_--BigHead24 has signed on--_

--MJ09 has signed on--

--Donna has signed on--

rtyler007: hey

Donna: hi

MJ09: hola!

BigHair42: Hello.

handsome_jack: hey, there. ;)

_BigHead24: there are no more greeting statements left for me :(_

Donna: (head bang)

MJ09: so whats up??

handsome_jack: im awesome.

Donna: yesterday these two weird girls were on here, talking about the dr and stuff

Donna: and i thought it would be pretty funny if we listened today

Donna: cept i think they were a bit ahead of our time.

Donna: they were talkin bout the 11th dr

Donna: or something.

BigHair42: NO! NOT THE FANGIRLS!

_BigHead24: what? you do NOT have fangirls. it is obviously me, the most awesome being in the universe, who has fangirls._

handsome_jack: im afraid all of you are very mistaken. !!

Donna: actually, they were talking bout all of us

MJ09: lol

**Mrs_sarey_lukey has signed on.**

Mrs_dannie_doctor has signed on.

MJ09: shush....

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:48:59 PM): ****OMG I LOVE LUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:49:22 PM):IM AM ABSOLUTLY INCREDIBLY MADLY IN LOVE WITH THE TENTH DOCTOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:49:29 PM):SOOOO HOT

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:49:32 PM):****Um...ew much?**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:49:35 PM):****hes kinda old**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:49:39 PM):****like 900**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:49:42 PM):****age difference much????**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:49:43 PM):UM...NOT EW MUCH

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:49:53 PM):****UM YEAH EW MUCH**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:49:55 PM):only by a little

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:50:08 PM):****yeah...**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:50:18 PM):an rose is a pretty awesome comp.

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:50:23 PM):****Yes**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:50:25 PM):****yes she is!**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:50:24 PM):so is martha

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:50:27 PM):****um**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:50:30 PM):yesmam

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:50:40 PM):****not really 4 martha though**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:50:46 PM):****she was gonna destroy the world.**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:50:47 PM):****hello, osterhotdog much??**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:50:48 PM):I'm pretty sure its osterhargenn.

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:50:55 PM):****but, DROSE FOREVER!!!**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:50:56 PM):rose is SWEET though

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:51:02 PM):Drose?

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:51:03 PM):lol

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:51:08 PM):****the doctor/rose shipping**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:51:13 PM):****they BELONG 2gather!!**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:51:16 PM):****really really!**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:51:22 PM):yes mam they do

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:51:26 PM):sooo cute

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:51:35 PM):****yeah xx3**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:51:47 PM):except of course me and the doctor would work WAYY BETTER!!

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:51:55 PM):****yeah, sorry but NO!**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:52:06 PM):ur just jealous

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:52:10 PM):****um, no**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:52:17 PM):****i thought u were gonna marry jason dunn?**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:52:51 PM):im gonna live in one of those places

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:52:59 PM):were you can have more than

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:53:03 PM):1 hubby

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:53:08 PM): :)

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:53:10 PM):it'll work perfectly

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:53:19 PM):****yeah....**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:53:30 PM):****so how r u gonna convince the dr of this?**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:53:39 PM):oh

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:53:46 PM):not quite sure yet

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:53:58 PM):he's on mi top friends list on myspace

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:54:09 PM):I'll ask him if he's game

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:54:12 PM):****lol**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:54:17 PM):****he will say no..**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:54:26 PM):haha

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:54:39 PM): ****u could team up with the master && force him too**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:54:54 PM):****but make sure rose can't get through the void.**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:55:01 PM):****she might tear ur guts out**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:54:55 PM):no one can resist the power of me and dalek thay on the same team

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:55:04 PM):****HAHAHAHAHAHA no**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:55:10 PM)we are rulers of the dead planet galafree

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:56:22 PM):he can come live with me in a pyramid with the mummys

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:56:30 PM):****???**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:56:40 PM):and we can adopt gas masked children

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:56:45 PM):****???**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:57:05 PM):so they can be happy with all there mummys in the pyramid

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:57:33 PM):****I GET IT!**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:57:39 PM):okok

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:57:41 PM):Jeesh

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:57:45 PM):cranky butt

**Mrs_sarey_lukey** **(11:57:46 PM):****hes prolly scared of marrying u**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:57:54 PM):nuhuh

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:57:55 PM):****???**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:58:08 PM):****marrying u is a frightening prospect**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:58:09 PM):u don't got a chance wit luke ether

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:58:14 PM):****yeah rite!**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:58:20 PM):****we are MADE 4 each other!**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:58:26 PM):and u call urself mi best friend

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:58:29 PM):jeesh

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:58:31 PM):*****gasp***

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:58:36 PM):lol

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:58:38 PM):****and u call urself MY best friend!**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:58:39 PM):****lol**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:58:43 PM):lol

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:58:44 PM):****well, fine.**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:58:55 PM):****we will just stick to being best enemies**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:58:56 PM): **;)

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:59:12 PM): sounds promising

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:59:15 PM):****yes**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:59:17 PM):****yes it does**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:59:20 PM):quite

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:59:26 PM):****quite so**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (11:59:36 PM): :)

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (11:59:46 PM): ****:)**

_**Saturday, August 02, 2008**_

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:00:19 AM):****hold on......this is part of a chat I saw...the other day...when i was LISTENING IN (stalking is a strong word)**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:00:21 AM):** MJ09: not another flashback (!)

_BigHead24: We were just kids, playing around outside. He walked up to me._

_BigHead24: It was a beautiful day, the suns were shining and everything was happy. It was so annoying!_

MJ09: ...

_BigHead24: So he walked up to me and said "HEY! Do you wanna be best enemies some day when we grow up? And I'm like "SURE! But can I be good?"_

_BigHead24: He said "We'll take turns, every 14 regenerations!"_

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:00:40 AM):****MJ09 = martha and bighead24= the master**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (12:01:31 AM):ahhhhhh

Mrs_dannie_doctor (12:01:34 AM):I seeeeee

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:01:53 AM):****yes**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:02:05 AM):****i think the dr copied off us**

Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:02:24 AM)::(

Mrs_dannie_doctor (12:03:18 AM):well thats unfair

Mrs_dannie_doctor (12:03:27 AM):im not gonna marry him anymore

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:03:29 AM):****yeah ttly**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:03:32 AM): ****XD**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:03:41 AM):****luke didn't copy off us **

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:03:46 AM):****i can still marry him **

Mrs_dannie_doctor (12:03:52 AM):lol

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:04:14 AM):****NO SRSLY!**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (12:04:20 AM):u?

Mrs_dannie_doctor (12:04:36 AM):lemme quote u really fast

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:04:46 AM):****???**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (12:04:54 AM):"age difference much?"

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:05:12 AM):****um**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:05:17 AM):****luke is 14**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (12:05:23 AM):oo

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:05:24 AM):****Im 14!!**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:05:28 AM): ****u know luke smith rite??**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (12:05:32 AM):i thought u meant the doctor

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:05:34 AM):****sarah janes daughter?**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:05:38 AM):****GAH NO!**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (12:05:39 AM):lol

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:05:44 AM):****i mean sun, not daughter, he is a guy there4 he is a SON!!!**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:05:46 AM):****lol**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:05:51 AM):****man it must be late**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:05:59 AM):****I'm sry luke**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:06:00 AM):****lol**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:06:09 AM):****i have a headache (not really)**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (12:07:05 AM):awww poor u

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:07:32 AM):****yeah i know**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (12:08:20 AM):mmhhmmmmmmmmmmm

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:09:04 AM):****so…just gonna randomly ask you Cuz i got nothing better 2 do..favorite villain?**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (12:09:24 AM):dude

Mrs_dannie_doctor (12:09:27 AM):dalek thay

Mrs_dannie_doctor (12:09:29 AM):der

Mrs_dannie_doctor (12:09:48 AM):and the absorbalof is high on my list 2..

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:10:09 AM):****yeh..the master is pretty rad**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:10:16 AM):****do u think jack counts as a villain?**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:10:34 AM):****i don't like him to much**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (12:10:41 AM):well

Mrs_dannie_doctor (12:10:49 AM):i suppose

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:10:52 AM):****yeah**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:10:53 AM):****ok**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:11:01 AM):****least favorite villain: CAPTAIN JACK**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (12:11:07 AM):lol

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:11:10 AM):****which he so ttly stole from jack sparrow**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:11:17 AM):****best pirate ever**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:11:22 AM):****well**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:11:24 AM):****besides will turner**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:11:33 AM):****im gonna live in that one place where your gonna live**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:11:40 AM):****where i can marry luke and will**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:11:49 AM):****I'll be mrs sarah smith turner**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (12:11:55 AM):lol sry sarey i g2g..

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:14:32 AM):****kk**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:14:34 AM):****ttyl**

Mrs_dannie_doctor (12:14:19 AM): byess

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:14:34 AM): :)**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey (12:14:34 AM):****Have fun! ****Bibi!**

--Mrs_dannie_doctor has signed off--

_BigHead24: they...stole...my...saying...._

handsome_jack: I am SO not a villain!!!!!

Donna: (eye roll)

MJ09: who is luke??

BigHair42: PROTECT ME FROM THE EVIL FANGIRLS!!!!!!!!!!

handsome_jack: get over yourself...

Donna: yeah, says the "handsome guy"

_BigHead24: i should use that in my world takeover...._

rtyler007: ...

MJ09: wait, "r tyler"? is this .... ?!?!??!?!?!???!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!

BigHair42: who?

Donna: here come the waterworks...

rtyler007: ITS ME DOCTOR!!!!!!

_BigHead24: I'm completely lost_

handsome_jack: i have no clue whats goin on, but im hot so who cares.

**Mrs_sarey_lukey: I LIKE PIE!!!!! (sorry, luke is hotterr....!!)**

BigHead24 (didn't she sign off???)

**Mrs_sarey_lukey: no danielle did though :D**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey: MUAHAHAhAHA NOW I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!!!!**

_BigHead24: but thats MY job!!!!!_

Donna: SHUT UP PEOPLE! WE HAVE A REUNION TO GET BACK TO!!!!

**Mrs_sarey_lukey: OOOOHHHH!!! is it fluff??? I LOVE fluff! Its just so cute and fluffy :) is it Drose???? or DonACK! don't tell me 10/Martha or ill puke**.....

MJ09: (ahem)

**Mrs_sarey_lukey: sry.....**

BigHair42: hello? who is that??? rtyler007....could that be....

MJ09: DUH!

--freddielady94 has signed on--

freddielady94: whadimiss??????

Donna: WAY TO RUIN THE MOMENT!!!!

handsome_jack: i didnt do anything!

_BigHead24: Um.....i took over the world, does that count?_

**Mrs_sarey_lukey: I DIDNT DO IT!!!!!!! YAY!!!! NOW I CAN BE MAD AT MY BEST FRIENDS AND WE CAN HAVE A FIGHT AND THEN THE DOCTOR CAN LOCK ME IN HIS TARDIS AS A PUNISHMENT!!! YAY!!!!**

BigHair42: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa. no.

rtyler007: are we ever going to get back to my gushy online reunion moment??? or should i just dissapear yelling "doctor!" or something....

Donna: eh, give it time, something big and finale-like always happens to bring some character back or take one away..

MJ09: Sooner or later either one of us will die, join torchwood, save the world, leave, or whatever.

Donna: you all may leave, but i NEVER will!!!!!!!!!!!!

rtyler007: thats it.

MJ09: shes cursed.

handsome_jack: i NEVER said I would NEVER leave!!!!!!!!!!!

**Mrs_sarey_lukey: yes but now since you established deep bonds to gwen and ianto and torchwood and because you feel insanely and stupidly and selfishly guilty and at fault for owen and tosh's deaths (though really owen was already dead and that was kinda marthas fault)**

ghost_of_owen: IM DEAD!!!!!!!!!'

ghost_of_owen: I BLAME MARTHA!!!

--ghost_of_owen has signed off--

MJ09: :(

handsome_jack: ...i knew i always liked owen...

Donna: ...

BigHair42: haha....loser...

MJ09: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT DOCTOR...

**Mrs_sarey_lukey: ill just be leaving, now. worlds to save, fanfics to write, fandoms to scream about a bit more..**

**Mrs_sarey_lukey: have fun bibi (muahahaha)**

**--Mrs_sarey_lukey has signed off--**

_BigHead24: grrr..._

rtyler007: whatever happened to our reunion??

MJ09: short attention spans, i think...

_BigHead24: SQUIRREL!!!_

BigHair42: WHERE?????

--BigHead24 has signed off--

--BigHair42 has signed off--

Donna: i have this strange feeling that the squirrel has something to do with us crashing into the 1920s.

Donna: i better go... bye!

--Donna has signed off--

rtyler007: oh..so close!

rtyler007: ill get on with the screamin, now ;)

rtyler007: DOCTORR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--rtyler007 has signed off--

MJ09: oh, just me and jack now...

handsome_jack: um, about that...

--handsome_jack has signed off--

MJ09: why am i always the only one left?  
ghost_of_owen: because it is part of my evil plot!

ghost_of_owen: to kill you!

ghost_of_owen: and get R-E-V-E-N-G-E!

MJ09: I know how to spell!!

--MJ09 has signed off--

ghost_of_owen: oh well, revenge can wait until torchwood series 3...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, I know it was sort of long...

Please review! (Its the green button...)


	5. Chat Attack! of the CLONES!

Wow, it seems someone out there actually _likes _this fic. Or at least thinks its funny. Or you guys just laugh at everything. That sounds more likely...

This Chapter (Ooo! CAPITAL LETTERS!) takes place right after Journey's End, with plenty of spoilers, so beware, people-who-live-under-a-rock-or-in-a-country-that-hasn't-aired-it-yet! Okay, that sounded lame. I'll just get on with the story now.

* * *

IN ORDER OF APPEARANCE:

_BigHead24: the Master_

BigHair42: the Doctor

rtyler007: Rose Tyler

**BigHair42.5 or tHec00Ld0ct0r: the "clone" Doctor from Journey's End**

MJ09: Martha Jones

sh!pper: a shipper fan, (likes certain relation_ships _of characters_)_

ghost_of_owen: the Ghost of Owen Harper from Torchwood

handsome_jack: Captain Jack Harkness

rositaaah3: Rosita from "The Next Doctor"

_**the_best1: "The Next Doctor" as played by David Morrissey**_

* * *

_--BigHead24 has signed on--_

--BigHair42 has signed on--

_BigHead24: It is YOU!_

BigHair42: It is ME!

_BigHead24: YOU LIED ABOUT THE SQUIRREL!_

--rtyler007 has signed on--

BigHair42: WHAT THE HECK ROSE??? I JUST LEFT YOU IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE WITH MY CLONE!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??

_BigHead24: let me think, parallel universe, clone...this sounds familiar..._

rtyler007: don't worry, the other doctor set us up with a connection. ya know, with the void being destroyed-ish and everything.

rtyler007: other than the internet connection, nothing came through...but a few Cybermen....ugh.

**--BigHair42.5 has signed on--**

**BigHair42.5: hey**

BigHair42: Hello! How's life in a parallel world?

**BigHair42.5: ...**

BigHead24: i think i might like this clone...

rtyler007: could one of you change your screen name?? this is gettin pretty annoying.

**--BigHair42.5 has changed their name to tHec00Ld0ct0r--**

**tHec00Ld0ct0r: how's this ;)**

BigHair42: ...

_BigHead24: yeah, i think i like him the best, out of 10 and a half doctors…_

--MJ09 has signed on--

rtyler007: hey martha (...)

BigHair42: Hello!

**tHec00Ld0ct0r: hello martha!!**

_BigHead24: ms. jones.... (acknowledges presence)_

**tHec00Ld0ct0r: dramatic much??**

_BigHead24: she's (one of my) mortal enemies!_

**tHec00Ld0ct0r: and I'm not??**

_BigHead24: ehm, well, you've never tried to defeat me._

**tHec00Ld0ct0r: so does that mean i get to be evil?**

**tHec00Ld0ct0r: YAY!**

rtyler007: um, sorry, no evil for the doctor clone.

**tHec00Ld0ct0r: can you stop calling me "the clone"? it's very offensive!!**

rtyler007: speaking of the doc, where is the original??

rtyler007: and martha?

sh!pper: SQUEE!!!!!!

rtyler007: (must...kill...shippers...)

--sh!pper has signed off--

BigHair42: Sorry everyone...Martha is a bit, touchy, today...

MJ09: BUT HE WAS HIT BY A FREAKING CAR!

**tHec00Ld0ct0r: ???**

MJ09: TOM MILLIGAN TO WHO I AM ENGAGED TO WAS HIT BY A CAR!

MJ09: A BLACK CAR!

MJ09: WITH THE TORCHWOOD LOGO ON IT!

ghost_of_owen: I BLAME YOU!!!

ghost_of_owen: REVENGE!

--ghost_of_owen has signed off--

MJ09: it was jack...he KILLED MY FUTURE HUSBAND!

handsome_jack: did not!

**tHec00Ld0ct0r: when did you sign on??**

handsome_jack: um...stalking is a strong word.

--handsome_jack has signed off--

MJ09: SOB!!!!!!!

--MJ09 has signed off--

rtyler007: oh..poor martha! (muahahahaha revenge)

rtyler007: (puts on evil face)

_BigHead24: (evil face)_

**tHec00Ld0ct0r: aww...cute evil face!**

BigHair42: Um, which one?

**tHec00Ld0ct0r: what do you -- NO NO NO NO ROSE I MEAN ROSE!!**

BigHair42: You couldn't pay me enough to be human...

_BigHead24: tell me bout it..._

**tHec00Ld0ct0r: i know!**

BigHair42: Excuse me, you are human...

**tHec00Ld0ct0r: i know, SpaceMan!**

rtyler007: i have this feeling you left something out of the clone description.. "oh, i look like him, i have the same memories, I'm just human, that's the only difference!"

**tHec00Ld0ct0r: ****two way ****metacrisis....whatever happened to donna??**

_BigHead24: dang it i g2g...taking over the world tomorrow!_

BigHair42: Tell me I say hi!!!

_BigHead24: okay.....??_

_--BigHead24 has signed off--_

BigHair42: Um, yeah, about Donna.

rtyler007: WHAT HAPPENED TO HER???

**tHec00Ld0ct0r: (rose is cute when she's mad)**

BigHair42: Well, I had to erase her memories. She couldn't handle all the Time Lord in her brain, I had to erase her memories. (sad face)

rtyler007: crap, does this mean its gonna happen to MY doctor??

**tHec00Ld0ct0r: lungs constricting...head aching...stomach twisting....vision blurring....**

rtyler007: I'M GONNA KILL YOU DOCTOR!!!

tHec00Ld0ct0r: Who? Me?

BigHair42: Who? Me?

rtyler007: ...i thought you were dying....

**tHec00Ld0ct0r: (rose is cute when she's mad...)**

--rtyler007 has signed off--

**--tHec00Ld0ct0r has signed off--**

--rositaaah3 has signed on--

BigHair42: I've never been so glad to be me!!

rositaaah3: DOCTOR!

BigHair42: ??

rositaaah3: DOCTOR!!

BigHair42: What? It's me? What do you want?

rositaaah3: you're not the doctor! he only has one screename!

_**--the_best1 has signed on--**_

_**the_best1: Rosita??**_

--This chat room is experiencing technical difficulties--

BigHair42: WHat? SometHinG is GoinG WR0Ng wIth My TyPInG!

_**the_best1: Stnd bAck, S1R! **_

rositaaah3: wHat IS iTT?

BigHair42: wH0 arE Y0u?

_**the_best1: i'M thE D0ctor!! The oNe, the OnlY, and ThE BEST!**_

BigHair42: ...

--You have been disconnected. Please log off and try again--

* * *

Oh no! The Doctor (played by David Tennant), the Next Doctor (played by David Morrissey), and Rosita (played by…?) are having CHAT ROOM TROUBLES!

Can they fix it? Tune in NEXT CHAPTER to find out!

(Please suggest future guest stars! Oh, and review. It's the pretty GREEN button, now. Which annoys me, because everytime I go to review a story now, I favorite it. And I'm too lazy to go delete it. Plus that would be mean. Oh, just review already!) ;)


	6. The One, the Only, and the Weirdest

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Really, like I would chose He-Who-Must-Cut-His-Hair to be the next Doctor! (Sarcasm) No, were talking NICK JONAS here. NICK JONAS. American, 16 years old, amazingly hott, has the same day and month of birth as me...yes, him!

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! You are amazing...and I feel like a plum for not saying that. Not that I have anything against plums. Or pears. (Sorry, doc) Seriously, people take stuff out on plums! And Pete! They're all like "Oh, for Pete's Sake!" and I'm like "WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST PETE???". Or Jose. Like "No way, Jose!"....

Anywho...

I hope you like this chapter...it has spoilers for "The Next Doctor", so feel free to skip it if you haven't seen it yet. It isn't key to the "plot" of this story. Other than that, it basically takes place after or during "The Next Doctor", no changes have been made to any events already established in Doctor Who.

(Seriously!** I** didn't even know this story had a** PLOT**!!)

Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to XxBadWolfxX and her brother. Thanks for reading my fanfiction! :) And Barack Obama. Because he rocks more than gravel. Ha, hahaha.

(Yes my Authors Note Is Over Now.)

* * *

THE CAST, IN ORDER OF APPEARANCE:

BigHair42: the 10th Doctor

Rositaaah3: Rosita

**_the_best1: the Next Doctor as played by David Morrissey_**

Donna: Donna Noble, after Journey's End

ghost_of_owen: the Ghost of Owen Harper, from Torchwood

* * *

--You have been logged in. Please be patient, as we are currently having technical difficulties.--

--BigHair42 has been logged in--

--rositaaah3 has been logged in--

_**--the_best1 has been logged in--**_

BigHair42: So what the heck happened?

BigHair42: Did you fix the chat room?

BigHair42: Does my hair look okay?

rositaaah3: who the heck are u?

BigHair42: I could say the same!

_**the_best1: excuse me, sir! i have traced the root of the problem...**_

BigHair42: This isn't gonna hurt my hair is it?

rositaaah3: Doctor! what is it?

BigHair42: What?

_**the_best1: what???**_

rositaaah3: um, scuse me, but isn't the_best1 the doc?? like, there can't be two of ya!

BigHair42: ...

_**the_best1: it seems to be so, Rosita, but as you know i have had past regenerations!**_

BigHair42: I was just about to say that...

rositaaah3: you're all crazy, then..

_**the_best1: excuse me, "BigHair", i think you should log off! we are handling the situation!**_

BigHair42: What do YoU MEAn, HaNDl3ing tHe sITUatI0n???

_**the_best1: hhmm. W3 sEEm To hAvE HIt a gLitCh!**_

rositaaah3: Br!ll!ant OnE, hE Is.

_**the_best1: h0LD oN! I'Ve Sp0ttEd a ViRuS!!**_

rositaaah3: (headbang)

BigHair42: Did you bang your head on something? Ouch!

rositaaah3: ...

_**the_best1: I HAVE FIXED IT! now, off to the TARDIS!**_

BigHair42: I KNEW IT YOU ARE A FUTURE ME!

the_best1: what?

BigHair42: Um, no, I was just.....WHISTLING!

BigHair42: (attempts to whistle)

BigHair42: NOOO!!! THIS REGENERATION CANNOT WHISTLE!

BigHair42: I hope I regenerate soon...into YOU!

BigHair42: I mean.. (attempts to whistle again)

_**the_best1: um...**_

BigHair42: Jeesh, if I'm gonna be able to whistle I sure hope I don't have long obnoxious hair.

BigHair42: It might come ALIVE!

BigHair42: And then EAT me!

_**the_best1: um...**_

BigHair42: Oh, sorry! Where was I? Oh yeah...(attempts to whistle)

rositaaah3: I'll be back when ur done...whistling.

--rositaaah3 has signed off--

_**the_best1: u really are weird.**_

BigHair42: You should know!

BigHair42: No, actually you SHOULD!

BigHair42: Hmmm...computers, memory loss, annoyed companions...the Master must be behind it.

_**the_best1: um...**_

BigHair42: Or Cybermen. Yes, go with the Cybermen. The Masters dead now, anyways.

BigHair42: Unless some woman with red fingernails took his ring from his ashes, while he laughed maniacally.

BigHair42: Eh, like that'd happen!

_**the_best1: yes, yes. Cybermen. They stole my memories. Of who I am. Which is the Doctor! If you had any doubt about that.**_

BigHair42: Oh, no. You are NOT the Doctor. I've NEVER had that great of fashion sense! Or been that un-sad about Gallifrey being destroyed.

BigHair42: (cry)

_**the_best1: uh, well basically i just already had this stuff. like, as in clothes…. **_

_**the_best1: it came from this Johnson Ocean guy.**_

_**the_best1: I think he died.**_

_**the_best1: tragically.**_

_**The_best1: with really good fashion sense.**_

_**The_best1: and he was never found.**_

BigHair42: Uh, no. (dramatic gasp) You're Johnson Ocean. And the cyberguys used that thingy-magig to make you THINK you were the Doctor.

BigHair42: Because only I, the REAL DOCTOR, can have hair this great!

BigHair42: And non-face-eating. (shivers)

BigHair42: So yeah, I handled the virus. Not you. Because I was whistling. And you weren't.

_**the_best1: Um, yeah. great job.**_

BigHair42: Yes! I used my utter brilliance to do it!

BigHair42: Only I could do such a great job!

BigHair42: Because I'm FANTASTIC with that!

BigHair42: Molto Bene!

BigHair42: Fellisimo! (what does that even mean?)

BigHair42: I'M SO CLEVER!

--This is the Chat Room Moderator. We have found and deleted the virus in our systems, you should have no other problems with the Chat Room. We Thank You for your Patience.--

**_the_best1: yeah, YOU sure handled that one well. (cough)_**

BigHair42: Do you need a cough drop??

BigHair42: (reads the Chat Room Message)

BigHair42: Oh. Um, I have to go...

BigHair42: Worlds to save, Universes to protect.

BigHair42: That kinda thing.

--BigHair42 has signed off--

_**the_best1: (cry) **_

_**the_best1: I STILL don't know who i am!**_

_**--the_best1 has signed off--**_

--Donna has signed on--

Donna: Hello?

Donna: for some reason i feel like i should be talking on this chat room...

Donna: anyone there?

Donna: yoo-hoo?

Donna: i think I'm missing something.

ghost_of_owen: yeah, me too. all the time.

Donna: what's ur problem?

ghost_of_owen: Martha killed me.

Donna: mmm, interesting...

Donna: i just don't remember what I've been doing for the last year.

ghost_of_owen: well at least you're not DEAD!!!

Donna: yeah, wellgoodluckwiththat.

--Donna has signed off--

ghost_of_owen: the living are SO unthankful.

* * *

I hope you laughed! :)

Please review and suggest guests for the next chapter. Like, please?

(So far we've had the 10th Doctor, the Simm Master, Rose, Donna, Martha, Tegan, K-9, the Next Doctor, Rosita, Owen Harper's Ghost, Jack, fangirls, shippers, Romana, Daleks, and Cybermen, and probaly more...wow, this is getting to be a lot like Journey's End...)


	7. The Companions' Chat Room

Disclaimer: Doctor Who...Does she own it? Doctor Who...No She don't!

If you say doesn't, it doesn't sound right. Boo-hoo to good grammar. Yay for my reviewers! I love you!

I FIGURED OUT WHAT PEOPLE HAVE AGAINST PETE! Two words: Peter. Pettigrew. No, honestly, yes. Go read Steph-- I Mean Lady Padfoot21's lovely "The Ancient Art of Note Passing" if you're a Potter Fan. You know your buttocks? They shall be laughed off! COMMENCE LAUGHTER.

Big ole' thankies to my darling reviewers. All 30 of them! Can you make that maybe a 88?? Please, my darlings? I need to beat Lady Padfoot21… Not that I've actually called anyone darling before. Oh please, just R&R. My A/Ns are getting longer than my stories!! (Yeah, I've had coffee. It was ginger snap! Yum.)

NOTE: Journey's End/Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows/Torchwood Season 2 Spoilers.

* * *

THE CAST, IN ORDER OF APPEARANCE:

MJ09: Martha Jones

Rtyler007: Rose Tyler

Handsome_jack: Captain Jack Harkness

Freddielady94: Romana (Time Lady – Old Series)

BigHead24: The 10th Doctor

Not_rickey: Mickey Smith

Thec00ld0ct0r: the 10th Doctor's Metacrisis/Clone/DoctorDonna

Mrs_sarey_lukey: A fangirl, more specifically the author's consciousness embodied into a fictional character.

Ghost_of_owen: Owen Harper's Ghost.

* * *

The Chat Room Moderator stared menacingly at the computer in front of them. Three new chatrooms had been created. "The Companion's Chat Room", "The Doctors Chat Room", and "Companion Parents Anonymous".

Maybe The Moderator could take over the world.

Yes, he liked the sound of that.

* * *

--WELCOME TO THE COMPANION'S CHAT ROOM--

--MJ09 has signed on--

--rtyler007 has signed on--

--handsome_jack has signed on--

--freddielady94 has signed on--

--BigHead24 has signed on--

--not_rickey has signed on--

rtyler007: hey guys.

MJ09: (jealous look)

rtyler007: (mad look)

MJ09: oh, bring it tyler!

rtyler007: oh i will jones. just watch me!

MJ09: I'm watchin but i don't see anything!

rtyler007: yea cos I'm to quick for ya!

MJ09: paa-leeze, with THAT body type?

rtyler007: oh no you didn't. you went there.

MJ09: uh-huh and i bought PROPERTY!

handsome_jack: BREAK IT UP, GIRLS! have you been watchin' hannah montana again?

not_rickey: CATFIGHT!!!! ...popcorn anyone?

freddielady94: sure.

BigHead24: okay.

--thec00ld0ct0r has signed on--

--Mrs_sarey_lukey has signed on--

thec00ld0ctor: ayyy baybay :)

handsome_jack: don't...just don't...

Mrs_sarey_lukey: OHH!!! IVE READ THAT ONE!!!!!!!

thec00ld0ct0r: what is she --?

freddielady94: please, i have figured it out!

freddielady94: this "mrs sarey lukey" is actually a fangirl...from a PARALLEL UNIVERSE!

MJ09: oh, i get it. when rose (grr) and "her" doctor (more grr) opened this chatroom to all universes, sarey got through also.

rtyler007: and then how does she know about us??

Mrs_sarey_lukey: um...Doctor Who is my favorite TV show.

thec00ld0ct0r: oh, think of the fanfiction! *cries*

Mrs_sarey_lukey: ...

Mrs_sarey_lukey: rose, if you want to keep your head, keep martha away from the Drose stuff.

MJ09: what is-?? hold on. DRose. dROSE. DR + Rose = DROSE!

MJ09: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

MJ09: I SHALL KILL TYLER!

MJ09: AND JACK!

handsome_jack: what did i do?

MJ09: you killed tom, remember?

not_rickey: babe, i thought we had something special? what's with you and the doctor now??

MJ09: no Mickey, you post weird MySpace bulletins.

MJ09: that whole "vote for me" campaign is stupid

MJ09: no one's gonna vote for you.

not_rickey: ...

Mrs_sarey_lukey: oh, i friended (MySpace) the guy that plays you in doctor who!

Mrs_sarey_lukey: he posts A LOT of bulletins like that.

Mrs_sarey_lukey: in fact, i think you should all go vote for him RIGHT NOW. so he will SHUT UP and stop CLOGGING my MySpace bulletin board.

Mrs_sarey_lukey: crap, its dinner. i g2g.

rtyler007: it's 11 pm here.

Mrs_sarey_lukey: yeah but i live in parallel Ohio. it's like 6 pm here. i am hungry. i shall eat pie. pie is quite good. sarey will sign off now.

--Mrs_sarey_lukey has signed off--

thec00ld0ct0r: wow....

freddielady94: i thought she was nice. we were talking earlier, she says she has a scarf just like mine. well, and 4's too, to be fair.

thec00ld0ct0r: i feel complimented :D

freddielady94: actually, she said this: "i like ttly have a scarf like urs! its soooo cool! i love you! now the doctor....i got a scarf SIMILUAR to his but mines better. shorter, but cuter. his was just like...whoah."

rtyler007: man you guys have no life.

freddielady94: eh, when ur planets gone you gotta lotta spare time on ur hands. HAHA. get it -- TIME! my hands have TIME on them! I'm a TIME LADY! HHAAHAHA!

thec00ld0ct0r: ROMANA! LIKE TTLY OMG! (hyperventilate)

handsome_jack: wow...i was expecting an emo moment there.

thec00ld0ct0r: I FREAKING LOVE YOU ROMANA!

rtyler007: *sob*

rtyler007: OKAY THATS IT! ALL non-companions WILL LEAVE THIS CHATROOM BEFORE I KICK THEM OUTTA MY MANSION!

BigHead24: fine.

--BigHead24 has signed off--

thec00ld0ct0r: but we just got married.

MJ09: (dies)

ghost_of_owen: revenge is mine!

thec00ld0ct0r: oh well, I'll just go be..cool! in the ..cool other chatroom! with all the COOL people. that are ...me. *cough* NO COMPANIONS ALLOWED.

--thec00ld0ct0r has signed off--

handsome_jack: poor donna.

rtyler007: poor donna.

MJ09: poor donna.

not_rickey: haha, suckers!

MJ09: mickey, ya know i love ya and all, but seriously, get a grip.

handsome_jack: i should probably insert some controversial and inappropriate comment here, but at the risk of raising this story to a T, i shall not.

not_rickey: who reads _fanfiction_?

rtyler007: um...

MJ09: *cough*

freddielady94: well, well, well.....

handsome_jack: ZUTARA ROCKS AND UR JEALOUSSSS!!

--handsome_jack has logged off and is going to fanfiction dot net--

MJ09: oh pa-leeze. hasn't anyone ever heard of Ginny/Draco?

rtyler007: um no, its called Jacob/Bella!

freddielady94: (cough-snape/hermione-cough)

rtyler007: OMG I KNOW!

MJ09: ew. that's sick. you do know he was (BOOK 7 SPOILER ALERT!) in love with lily?

not_rickey: finally, some SENSE!

not_rickey: although i don't read fanfic, i DO ship roskey.

rtyler007: ?

not_rickey: rose/mickey :)

rtyler007: i kill you now.

MJ09: if that means Doctartha happens its fine with me.

rtyler007: fine, i kill both of you. I'm strictly a Drose shipper and that's the way its gonna be. :)

freddielady94: 4/Romana. really. it would've worked.

--handsome_jack has signed on--

handsome_jack: nay, my real favorite shipping is: cptjack/everyone

rtyler007: id kill you too, jack, but you'd just come back.

MJ09: ...

not_rickey: :(

ghost_of_owen: shoot me dead and call me fred.

MJ09: owen, ur dead. already.

ghost_of_owen: i know. and it's your fault, too.

MJ09: what are we even talking about?  
rtyler007: no clue.

not_rickey: i think we were supposed to talk about the Doctor or,...something.

handsome_jack: who cares about HIM??

rtyler007: *cough*

MJ09: *cough*

freddielady94: *cough*

not_rickey: not me!

handsome_jack: OH YEAH!  
not_rickey: we are the MAN CLUB!

handsome_jack: SO MANLY!

rtyler007: get a chat room.

not_rickey: that was uncalled for!

MJ09: crap i just got paged..WHAT DO YOU WANT JACK?

ghost_of_owen: you replaced tosh and i...WITH MARTHA AND MICKEY??? WHY??

handsome_jack: no one likes you owen. go die again.

MJ09: STOP PAGING ME!

MJ09: WHY??!?!?

handsome_jack: i want to talk to someone.

handsome_jack: i feel lonely.

handsome_jack: boo-hoo.

ghost_of_owen: i shall keep you company.

handsome_jack: I repeat: no one likes you owen.

not_rickey: STOP PAGING US JACK!!!

handsome_jack has put up his away message:

I'm currently being eaten by weevils. when i come back to life, I'm sure martha and mickey will be insanely guilty and cry and possibly make out with each other.

MJ09: ...

not_rickey: i don't believe him.

handsome_jack has changed his away message:

No, REALLY!

--handsome_jack has signed off--

MJ09: i guess we should go...

not_rickey: what? makeout?

MJ09: NO! we should go help jack!

not_rickey: ...

--MJ09 has signed off--

--not_rickey has signed off--

rtyler007: i didn't want that mental picture.

freddielady94: so ur married to my doctor, then... :(

rtyler007: no, his clone. and i think he's talking in another chat room.....

(5 Minutes Later)

freddielady94: rose??

freddielady94: rose????

freddielady94: ROSE???

(5 Minutes Later)

rtyler007: yeah, sorry. he is talking to himself. all of him.

freddielady94: SHUT UP WHAT ARE U TALKING ABOUT THE TIME WAR IS NOT MY FAULT!!!!!

rtyler007: ???

freddielady94: i mean i was president but...but...JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!

--freddielady94 has signed off--

rtyler007: i have been abandoned. :( boo-hoo.

ghost_of_owen: AT LEAST U ARENT DED!!!

rtyler007: you DO know its spelt D-E-A-D, right?

ghost_of_owen: i kgnow how tu spuell!!!!

ghost_of_owen: i also know how to spell R-E-V-E-N-G-E!!!

ghost_of_owen: but martha doesn't! hahahaha!

--rtyler007 has signed off—

* * *

The Chat Room Moderator shook his head. Clearly the Companion's Chat Room was not going to lead him to the path of World Domination. He would try the Doctors' Chat Room Instead.

Maybe then he could defeat them all.

Maybe, just maybe.

* * *

Ohh……spelling errors and evil plots!!! Speaking of which, I have figured out a plot for this story. It's like 'The Enemy Within' (1996 Doctor Who TV Movie), you have to see it about 6 times to realize there is a plot.

Yeah, I've only seen it thrice.

Review? Thrice would be appreciated, once would be loved.


	8. The Doctors' Chat Room

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or a good sense of humor.

Sorry for the long wait. I would use school as an excuse but truthfully I've been on LiveJournal, Farmville, and working on my other fic for the past few months. Hope you laugh! I'm sorry for my corny and pathetic crack!Doctors. Oh well, enjoy!

SPOILERS FOR: Every Doctor (personality-wise), Doctor Who 2010, Journey's End, Torchwood Season 2

* * *

THE CAST, IN ORDER OF APPEARANCE:

1, 2, 3, 4 ,5 ,6 ,7 ,8 ,9 ,11 play their respective Doctors.

BigHair42: The 10th Doctor

Handsome_jack: Captain Jack Harkness

Thec00ld0ct0r: the 10th Doctor's Metacrisis/Clone/DoctorDonna

_BigHead24: The Master_

Rtyler007: Rose Tyler

mrs_sarey_lukey: the author's consciousness

ghost_of_owen: Owen Harper's Ghost

* * *

--WELCOME TO THE DOCTOR'S CHAT ROOM--

--4 has signed on--

--6 has signed on--

--3 has signed on--

4: Hello! Jelly baby, anyone?

6: Hi. What are you doing here?

4: Oh, it's you! THE COLORS! MY EYES!

3: Play nice, boys.

--2 has signed on--

--7 has signed on--

6: At least I don't trip over my own clothes all the time.

2: They aren't fighting again, are they?

7: Probably.

--BigHair42 has signed on--

BigHair42: Hello!! :D

4: Oh no, it's the hyperactive one!

3: Oh shut up, you aren't any better.

BigHair24: UGH.

--8 has signed on--

--9 has signed on--

--5 has signed on--

8: Hello everyone!

9: ...

5: LETS PLAY CRICKET!

2: Who gave him caffeine?

BigHeair42: OH, FIVE! You were my Doctor, you know that?

8: OMG he's getting all nostalgic again.

9: Don't talk to me about nostalgia. :(

3: What's with him?

BigHair42: Hey Nine, met Rose Tyler yet?

9: No.

3: OIC.

4: SWINE FLU SWINE FLU. (Get it, OIC? like "Oink"? No?)

6: This is what I can expect from a chat room full of myselves.

2: If you're going to complain just leave.

5: Don't get him started again.

--1 has signed on--

1: Am I late?? Hmm??

2: Just a bit.

3: Obviously.

4: Jelly baby?

5: LET US PLAY CRICKET!

6: You are so immature.

7: Yes.

8: lol.

9: ...

BigHair42: IT'S YOU! I LOVED BEING YOU!

6: SHUT UP ALREADY.

1: You need to lighten up a bit, I think!

9: Don't tell me to lighten up.

8: He wasn't.

2: Maybe it's best we leave this one (Nine) alone for awhile.

4: Oo, can we shut him in a closet with Six?

Handsome_jack: :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

7: Who let him on?

BigHair42: He's always here...stalking us...inserting random innuendo into conversations.

Handsome_jack: I HEARD THE WORD CLOSET AND I CAME RUNNING.

1: Well, young man, there is no room in this chat room for such comments about myself. 9: lol.

4: DID HE JUST LAUGH?!?!?! Have a jelly baby!

5: LET US PLAY CRICKET TO CELEBRATE.

--handsome_jack has signed off very sulkily--  
--thec00ld0ct0r has signed on--

thec00ld0ct0r: 'kay rose just kicked me out of the companions chat room so im here.

thec00ld0ct0r: plz tell me u guys r interesting.

3: What happened to my good grammar?

4: My sense of awesomeness?

5: MY LOVE OF CRICKET?!?!?!?

8: Is this that Rose we mentioned earlier?

thec00ld0ct0r: YES IT IS I LOVE HER.

1: Excuse me, young man, but may you please stop spoiling the future for us!

BigHair42: Its kay hes a clone. I have no clue what the heck he's even doing right now.

thec00ld0ct0r: Updating my myspace. Actually.

7: I have a myspace now? *dies*

--7 has signed off--

8: Oh, great. Way to mess up the timeline, you clone. Now, the--

--8 has signed off--

9: Now the timelines are changing! Even the ending of the -- Time W--um, *sob*. I'm regenerating ahead of my time! The Timelines are catching up with me! Watch out, Ten! Oh, I'm gonna --

--9 has signed off--

BigHair42: I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU --

--BigHair42 has signed off--

11: MY HAIR! MY HAIR! MY HAIR! MY HAIR! no wait nm i'm gorgeous. and spastic.

8: I'M JEALOUS OF YOUR HAIR. Not that mine is not completely amazing.

--8 has signed off again--

4: You look like Renesmee from Twilight lol.

6: You read Twilight?

4: I don't...it's just....the plot...WHY DON'T I SPARKLE?!?!?!?!?!?

--4 has signed off--

1: Okay, selves! The future has been tampered with! We must unite against the evil-ness of thec00ld0ct0r!

thec00ld0ct0r: but i'm not evil. :'(

_BigHead24: MUAHAHAHA! FINALLY! _

_BigHead24: you have fallen for my evil plot, Doctor!_

thec00ld0ct0r: what?

_BigHead24: Oh, this is so much fun! _

1: Please explain.

_BigHead24: Well, I'm the Master (and the latest edition), for anyone confused. basically, when thec00ld0ct0r and i said we would team up, i used the brief alliance to make his subconscious want to murder his past self._

_BigHead24: when he regenerated, the timelines caught up in the best way they could. all the doctors regenerated where they were. Finally, Doctors Seven through Ten disappeared, leaving only Eleven left._

1: We have to stop him! Doctors, roll call!

1: One is Present!

2: Here!

3: I'm still here. Four signed off, though. Something about Sparkling.

5: LETS PLAY CRICKET!

6: Ugh.

11: look i can talk with my hands!

thec00ld0ct0r: really really really sorry guys. im so sorry.

6: Oh, now you start acting like your proper self.

_BigHead24: yay! the timelines are fixed! the time war never happened! gallifrey is back! i can take over the universe properly!_

_--BigHead24 has put up his away message: brb_gallifrey--_

mrs_sarey_lukey: LOL, subtle.

11: ???

--mrs_sarey_lukey has signed off--

--rtyler007 has signed on--

rtyler007: hello, doctor?

3: I KNOW! I will reverse the polarity--

2: Oh that never works.

6: Arguing will get us nowhere!

5: LET US PLAY CRICKET!

1: I give up.

--1 has signed off--

3: Well, if you are so HIGH and MIGHTY, why don't you prove it!

2: Was that a short joke?

3: Not at all.

2: But you where looking at me when you said high.

3: We are in a chat room. How could I be looking at you. (I mean a different sort of high.)

2: Mirrors.

3: You annoying little twat.

2: LITTLE?!?!?!

--2 and 3 have signed off and are fighting with themselves--

6: BBL, gonna go sulk with Nine.

rtyler007: nine was here?

rtyler007: hello?

--rtyler007 has signed off--

--6 has signed off--

5: HOW CAN I PLAY CRICKET IF I'M ALONE!?!!?

thec00ld0ct0r: I'm still here...

5: You are evil. Those who are evil suck at cricket.

--5 has signed off--

thec00ld0ct0r: WHY DOES NO ONE LIKE ME?

mrs_sarey_lukey: I LOVE YOU!

thec00ld0ct0r: sorry im married now.

mrs_sarey_lukey: *CRIES*

thec00ld0ct0r: kthxbi.

mrs_sarey_lukey: where is ghost_of_owen?

--ghost_of_owen has taken the day off--

mrs_sarey_lukey: I'M WRITING THIS! HOW CAN HE BE TAKING THE DAY OFF!!?!?!

--ghost_of_owen doesn't like you. He likes REVENGE.--

* * *

Thanks for reading! Also, I was wondering if anyone thinks that I should re-do this story? It has tons of mistakes and alterations, but I'm not sure if it would be worth the effort. Thank you for any feedback!

(P.S. brb_gallifrey is a LiveJournal community that I'm obsessed with. Go check it out in my profile!)


End file.
